


Last ship to life

by MsEnny



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I just needed to write something after that, M/M, Magnus is scared, Malec, SH episode 2x11, but he's so good even when his life is in danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsEnny/pseuds/MsEnny
Summary: Now the man was clearly suffering. Begging for Alec to believe him. Looking at him with hope. Using their love, Magnus and Alec’s love, as his last ship to life.





	Last ship to life

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to do this. It's just a few words but really, REALLY, I can't wait for next monday.  
> I can picture Magnus being afraid of his death, but also afraid of what would happen to Alec after that.

Alec saw him. But he did not recognize him.

Magnus knew that this was the worst scenario. 

Fine. He was going to be trapped in another body. He was going to be accused of several crimes. He was going to be tortured with the force of revenge.

And he was going to die, finally. 

But that was not the biggest fear he was facing in that moment. 

No.

The worst part was Alec Lightwood. The hate in his beautiful hazel eyes, the firm grip in his blade.

“Lightwood.” Imogen called the boy, her eyes like cold stones, looking at Magnus like everybody else right now, with disgust. “As the head of this Institute, is imperative that you will lead the execution of this criminal.”

No.

This can’t be happening, this is not happening.

Magnus was scared.

He will die, okay, no big deal. Sooner or later that will happen. Eventually, Magnus will give up life because immortality is going to be too much to handle. Is a moment he thought that will come maybe after Alec’s gone.

However, he never thought that death could have an unexpected but familiar face.

He was going to die? Fine. But not like this. 

Never like this. 

“I… yeah. I understand.” Alec said. 

The doubt was there. The hazel eyes were looking at Magnus with hesitation. 

Alec had a bad feeling about how things were running to this tragic ending. Why is Valentine claiming to be Magnus? Why was he looking so upset about Alec being the one who…?

What if he was telling the truth?

The possibility hit him like a train.

Before, the shadowhunter has been mocking everyone around. Making jokes about how he’s right and everybody else will pay for this. 

Before, Valentine was playing dumb games with Clary and Jace, laughing at them for believing in his lies. 

Alec could tell just hours before how Valentine didn’t care about his destiny. 

Now the man was clearly suffering. Begging for Alec to believe him. Looking at him with hope. Using their love, Magnus and Alec’s love, as his last ship to life.

Alec felt his heart getting anxious.

“The criminal known as Valentine Morgenstern will be executed in one hour. Alec Lightwood, prepare yourself and your people. After stripping him from his runes, you’ll kill him in the name of the clave. Am I clear?”

“No!” Magnus exclaimed immediately. 

In any moment, Alec will find out that he’s Magnus. The problem was if Alec was too late… No. Alec will never forgive himself. Magnus knows that. After what happened with Jocelyn… and now if that happens again with him and without any demon to blame… 

No.

“Please.” He said again. A word that has been repeated over and over. “Please. Don’t.”

“Valentine, you have no right to-…” Jace started, angry at the man who destroyed everything he touch.

“Please, don’t let Alexander be the one who will kill me.” Magnus let his face fall. The tears in his eyes were something he needed to hide for everybody’s sake.  
Alec’s chest started to hurt out of the blue. 

What the hell was happening?

“I-I’m the head of-… I just-…” Alec needed a moment. The thought of that man being his boyfriend was beyond scary. “How can I know if you’re telling the truth? This could be one of your sick games.“

“I swear it’s not! I’m not him, Alec” He insisted. “I need you to believe me.” Magnus whispered, the energy in that foreign and so hurt body was already gone. “But if you can’t see that, if it’s going to be like this, please, just-… please, please, Alexander… just don’t do it yourself.”

After that, Alec couldn’t look at him, but…

“Prove it.”

“What?” Clary and Jace exclaimed at the same time.

Was he really giving to Valentine the chance to fuck with them again?

“If I kill him, and turns out the blood in my hands is Magnus’… I will-… I just-…” Alec closed his eyes, inhaling deep. “I need to know. We need to be sure.”

“Alec, come on. You know what he did to my family, to Jace… he’s trying to manipulate you. It’s all he does.”

The Lightwood boy snapped.

“Clary, I’m not letting anyone kill him before I know for sure he’s not Magnus.” His words became the last thing to be heard, before his phone started ringing.

Magnus, or maybe Valentine, was calling him.

There was only a chance and Alec had a plan. It had to work. 

Other way… he was done.


End file.
